Mission: Impossible-Hidden Message
Mission Impossible Hidden Message is a 2021 action film and the seventh mission impossible movie directed by Kenneth Branagh and a sequel to Shadows Synopsis Alan Hunley is assassinated while investigating his death the IMF discover he was in possession of Hydra an intelligence file containing all of the worlds intelligence agencies weaknesses and defences as well as high profile targets. When a manhunt is activated to find Hydra Ethan Hunt and his team vow to find Hydra first with the help from Hunleys son seeking revenge against the people who killed his father. Cast Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust Jeremy Renner as William Brandt Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn Colin Farrell as Jack Hunley Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley Kiefer Sutherland as Roland Manderson Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell Plot The film opens with Alan Hunley pulling a file of an old laptop and leaving to meet an unknown assailant. Hunley says he will never have Hydra and is shot dead immediately. It cuts to to Ethan Hunt and his team on a survalliance mission on Roland Manderson following a lead that he was in possession of something called Hydra but leave when they get the news about Hunleys death. Later at the funeral Ethan meets Hunleys son Jack who had been estranged from his father for years but Jack merely asks if he gave him Hydra which Ethan doesn't have time to answer before being attack by the assailant that killed Hunley. After a high speed chase the cars are shot by Ilsa. Brandt is able to capture one of the assailants who is revealed to be working for the private security company "Commandos" that Manderson was in charge of. Jack claims not to know what Hyda is but after being seduced and interrogated by Ilsa he reveals what it truly is. An intelligence files containing all the weaknesses and high profile targets of every private security and intelligence agency in the world. Luthers hacks the Commando network and discovers that Manderson will be attending a party for potential clients in New York and find this a prime time to capture him. Brandt acting as one of the security guards gets Luther and Benji into the security room with Ethan and Ilsa at the party. Luther activates a blackout that gives Brandt time to take out Mandersons body guards while Ilsa gets Manderson. After getting him to there safe house Jack Hunley shows up and tries to kill Manderson in revenge for his Father but is stopped by Luther and Benji. After a brief interrogation by Brandt they discover that Manderson doesn't have Hydra but that it is actually in San Fransisco and he has sent his best man to steal it. When crossing The Golden Gate Bridge the car is shot at by several men and a sniper at the top of the bridge.Ethan is forced to climb up the bridge to get the sniper while the rest of the team. When Ethan reaches the top the sniper is revealed to be Jack Hunley working with Manderson after a brief fight Ethan throws Jack of the bridge to his death. Manderson being shown to have escaped vows to get to Hydra before Ethan. Hydra is Revealed to be in an old IMF facility now a Technologies company. The team deciding that there is no time to think up a better plan disguise themselves as terrorists and attack the building. After retrieving the files Manderson also attacks the building and downloads a separate file, the only thing that can erase Hydras files. During the assault Ilsa is captured. Manderson challenges Ethan to face him or he will kill Ilsa and Hydra will never be able to be deleted. Manderson and his men are on a cargo ship in the bay which the IMF want to bomb but Ethan and his team refuse to let Ilsa die so go in for her. While on the ship they are easily detected and starts a fire fight. Ethan gets to the bridge where Ilsa is and frees her. Illsa kills Manderson and then the team escape. The film ends with the IMF erasing Hydra. Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:Sequels